libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtuoso
A virtuoso engages in the art of energy manipulation, drawing upon his inner fire to create art from destruction. Rather than simply wishing to destroy those who stand in his way, he also seeks to cow them with fantastic displays of power. The virtuoso uses his dramatic shows of psychokinetic power in order to inspire his allies and terrorize his enemies. Even the most jaded warrior or knowledgeable scholar may feel some awe upon seeing the raw displays of power that a kineticist or evoker may bring to bear on the battlefield. A virtuoso weaponizes the awe and wonder that one may feel when seeing such a force on their side—along with the dread and fear when forced to face off against them. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A virtuoso is proficient with all simple weapons, light and medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). This replaces the highlord’s weapon proficiencies. Powers Known A virtuoso begins play knowing one virtuoso power of his choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the psion power list. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a virtuoso to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A virtuoso can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. This alters the highlord’s powers known. Way of the Virtuoso (Su) A virtuoso adds the following psionic powers to his power list, at the listed levels. He can select them normally as virtuoso powers. * 1st—''Demoralize, energy ray'' * 2nd—''Energy missile, energy stun'' * 3rd—''Energy cone, energy retort'' * 4th—''Energy ball, incite passion'' * 5th—''Energy current, fiery discorporation'' * 6th—''Disintegration, energy wave'' The virtuoso adds the following augments to powers he knows of the psychokinesis discipline. * If you spend 2 additional power points, you can use the inspire decree as part of the action of manifesting this power. You do not need to expend your psionic focus to use this decree. * If you spend 2 additional power points, you can use the falter decree as part of the action of manifesting this power. You can target creatures who are not part of your collective if they are marked with your energy resonance. This ability replaces tenet and conscription. Energy Resonance (Su) Like a kineticist psion, a virtuoso is exempt from the restrictions of energy powers and may freely choose the energy type of his powers at the time of manifesting, as long as it is within the choices allowed by the power. In addition, the virtuoso marks creatures who are damaged by his energy powers. This mark lasts for one round, and detonates the first time the creature is damaged by a member of the virtuoso’s collective. The detonation causes the affected creature to take 1d8 additional damage of that energy type. This ability deals an additional 1d8 points of damage per four class levels the virtuoso possesses (up to a maximum of 6d8 at 20th level). After detonation, the virtuoso’s mark becomes dormant and remains on the creature for a minute. While additional attacks will not detonate a dormant mark, this mark allows the virtuoso to affect the marked creature with his way of the virtuoso and performance manifesting abilities. Additional energy damage reactivates the mark (and changes its energy type to the activating power’s, if they were different), allowing his collective’s attacks to detonate it again. This ability replaces lifeblood resonance, but counts as that ability for the purposes of meeting requirements and prerequisites, and replaces conscription. Tenet Power At 1st level, a virtuoso gains showtime ''as a bonus power known. '''First and Second Commands (Su)' A virtuoso gains either falter or inspire as his decree at 1st level. At 4th level, he gains the decree he did not choose at 1st level, instead of choosing a decree. This ability alters first command and decrees. Artistic Affinity (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a virtuoso gains a bonus on all Perform checks equal to 1/2 class level. In addition, when the virtuoso uses psionic power to aid in a performance (or vice-versa), he uses his highest Perform ranks for any Perform checks he makes. Audience Participation (Su) At 3rd level, a virtuoso is capable of conducting his power through his allies. When a virtuoso manifests a power from the psychokinesis discipline, he may treat the space of a member of his collective as his own when determining the power’s range and line of effect. This class feature replaces gift of power. Art Made Manifest (Su) At 6th level, a virtuoso can manipulate his psionic abilities to manifest psychokinetic power in grand flourishes, to further afflict creatures who have suffered his wrath. This is unnecessary for simply manifesting powers, but the virtuoso intends for the performance itself to have an impact upon his enemies. As a full-round action, the virtuoso can simultaneously make a Perform check and manifest a psychokinesis power that deals energy damage, with a manifesting time of one standard action or less. The virtuoso chooses a creature marked by his energy resonance ability, who can witness the display, to influence with the performance. The effect caused by the performance is determined by the energy type of the power. These effects are all mind-affecting, and the DC of any saves required is DC 10 + 1/2 the virtuoso’s class level + the virtuoso’s Intelligence modifier. In addition, the result of his Perform check adds a further bonus to the save DCs of both this ability and the power manifested, based on the following table: * '''Cold: '''The virtuoso confronts a creature with the cold of death with his performance. The virtuoso demoralizes the creature, using his Performance check to shake the enemy instead of an Intimidate check. * '''Electricity: '''The virtuoso provides an electrical incentive for a creature to move, with the crack of lightning providing a substitute for a whip. Unless the creature makes a Reflex save, the virtuoso moves the chosen creature 5 feet for every damage dice of the power. * '''Fire: '''The virtuoso enrages a creature by fanning the flames of the heart. Unless the creature makes a Will save, they become enraged, like the incite passion power. This effect lasts for a number of turns equal to the virtuoso’s Charisma modifier. * '''Sonic: '''The virtuoso’s sonic blasts are twisted into music that captures the mind even as it breaks the body. The chosen creature is fascinated for a round unless they succeed at a Will save. This effect is extended for a round whenever the virtuoso manifests a power that deals sonic damage or creates sound. The fascinated creature does not observe the virtuoso and his actions as a threat unless they directly take damage from them. This ability replaces lifeblood siphon.